Love Turned to Obsession
by InLuvWithMusic
Summary: Bella is a 17 year old that got a summer job at Berkley Amusement Park thanks to her Best Friend Rosalie. A guy becomes enamored with her and she doesn't quite know how to respond, so she lets it go. Will he forget about her, or become obsessed. RATED M FOR A FUTURE PLOT TWIST! NOT FOR YOUNG EYES!
1. A Different Start

I don't know why it started. I don't know how it all got out of hand to quickly. All I can remember is being happy that someone seemed to like me, and than it all went downhill. I can remember my first day like it was yesterday. I was a 17 year old girl, it was my first job, and I had no idea what the hell I was doing. Imagine a look of sheer terror. Yeah, that was me. In my orientation I basically had a panic attack because I was so scared. Well I got over it pretty well thanks to my friend Alice. She was truly a sweetheart, with long curly brown hair and a soft voice. She showed me the ropes and gave me tips on what to do, and what not to do. When you are a ride operator you really can't mess up on the little things. I got my job through my best friend Rosalie. She had worked at Berkley Amusement Park the year before, and she knew that they could always use another person in rides, so she recommended me, and here I am with a job.

I remember the first time that I operated a ride. It was a cold day in May, and I was put at the only ride that I knew how to operate called the Scrambler. It was a pretty dull day, we only had about 1,000 people in the park. I was basically sitting the entire time, wishing that someone would come over and give me something to do, when the guy who was giving me a break walked up. The first thing that I remember thinking about him, was how rude he must be. He had this look about him that made it seem like he thought that he was better than everyone else just because he was giving people breaks on the first day. He was tall and stocky, and had the most beautiful pair of green eyes, but at the time I was too awkward to really notice that about him. I left, saying as few words as possible, and when I came back he practically bolted away from me. Later on I was talking to Alice, and for some reason he just came up in the conversation...

"So he was giving me a break and he didn't even like look at me, and wouldn't talk to me. I don't know who he is or what his problem was, but he needs a huge attitude adjustment." I said taking in a deep breath. I had been ranting to her for what seemed like hours about this guy, but it was probably only like two minutes. She just looked at me and cracked a smile. "Don't pay any attention to that. His name is Edward and he is a really nice guy once you get to know him. He's just a bit shy. And trust me, his ego is NOT that big. He's just really confident. Just give him a chance." Alice said. "Okay. Fair enough. I will." I replied. "Good." She said.

I went home that night thinking of him, and how complex he seemed to be. I walked in the door at 9pm that night, my legs about ready to collapse from under me. I fell onto my couch and my dad laughed. "Rough day at work?" He asked. I groaned in response. "You have no idea what true hell is until you have stood on your feet for twelve hours, only being able to sit down for a total of fourty minutes during that time, have had to deal with 4 year olds that give you sass all day, and bumbed into every sharp corner you can think of." I said, my words muffled by the couch coushion. "I didn't think that it was going to be this damn hard when I signed up for this." I added. "Well you could always quit and be back where you started. Be a teenage girl with no money, and no social life, sitting on the couch watching Orange is the New Black on your laptop." He said trying to hide a smirk that I knew was lurking behind that straight face. "Never!" I said. "That will never be my full time job again! ... That's my part time job for on my days off." I added. He chuckled at me. Sometimes he seemed more like a cool Uncle than a dad.

I pulled myself up slowly from the couch and made my way down the hallway to my bedroom. My marvelous room, with my magnificient bed, and my luxurious pillows that were just begging me to lay on them. Just as I was about to open my door my dad stopped me. "Hey honey, I need to tell you something." He said. I took in a deep breath. Every time that he called me honey, I knew that I was about to hear something that I wouldn't like. "What?" I asked turning around slowly to face him, my joints protesting every movement. "I know that you aren't going to like this, but, you're mother is coming home this weekend. Her flight arrives this Sunday." He said. I could tell that he was trying to gauge my reaction, but I kept on a blank face.

You see, the thing with my mother is, I can not stand her. She is truly a bitch. This past year all she did was sit around the house and order Justin, my dad, and I around like we were some common household slaves. She would sit in her recliner, reading news arcticles on war, destruction, and the upcoming apocolypse that she is certain will happen, and than suddely grow extremely tired because she has been doing so much all day, and go take a two hour nap, wake up, and do it all again. One day, she started yelling at us. She started telling us that we did nothing around the house, and that she was the reason that this family was together in the first place. My anger got the best of me, and it resulted in her packing as many bags as she could find, and moving to her mothers house. And now she has aparently returned. One small detail that I forgot to mention was that she loves to hoard every little thing that she can get her hands on. Our house is one collection of sad memories, broken promises, heartache, and anger, all in the form of trinkets that my mother deems, "priceless". I'm guessing that you understand my anger now.

I kept telling myself, "Just keep your mouth shut. Don't say a word or else you will regret it. You know you will." I turned my eyes away from him and fixed my gaze on the fireplace mantel and the collection of photos that were placed on top. It calmed me down somewhat, until he spoke. "Bella, you have to forgive her sometime." I turned towards him. I could practically feel my anger boiling over. "Dad. She practically bankrupted us! She treated us like shit! She had us cater to her every whim, and we weren't allowed to say anything. If I even hinted at the thought of anything bad, she punished me. I wasn't allowed to go to my Junior prom because I didn't put my phone down when she told me too! You, yourself even said that she wasn't good for this family, and you're letting her waltze back in and pretend that she owns the place?1 No. No, Charlie, this is not okay!" I yelled, ending the conversation by slamming my bedroom was the first night that I had cried myself to sleep in a long time.

I woke up the next morning to my phone alarm yelling at me. I turned over slapping my hand around on my bed until I found it, and tapped on the screen randomly, in an attempt to get at least a few more minutes of sleep, but it was too late. My dogs Princess and Mia were already up and jumping around on my bed, and on top of me, which is very uncomfortable, especially when one of the dogs is 67 pounds. I pulled Princess onto my stomach and started petting her, trying to get her to go back to sleep, and when that didn't work, I gave in and rolled out of bed. Literally. Who needs coffe when you have a nice, cold, hardwood floor to smack your face with?

My morning ritual consisted of, firstly, going to the bathroom, secondly, preparing myself a toased bagel with cream cheese, and thirdly, wrapping up in a blanket in my livingroom with my laptop and watching netflix until I absolutely had to move. I haven't really changed that much. I was practically running when I got the text from Rose saying that she was there to get me. I fell into her car, and slammed the door shut. I soaked in the sweet smell of coffee and the rich sounds of country music. It relaxed me almost immediately. As we turned onto the freeway I did a mental checklist to see if I had everything. Belt? Check. Nametag? Check. Pen? Check. Watch? Check. ID Card? Check. Sipper (AKA waterbottle)? Check. I went back through everything just to make sure that I was in fact actually ready for work. "Oh my god Rose!" I exclaimed. "What?" She asked. "I'm actually prepared for work! Like I didn't leave anything at home this time!" I said. She laughed at me. "I'm so proud of you! This is the first time this month!" She exclaimed.

One thing about me is, I forget about things a lot! I am constantly losing one thing or another. It's just completely embarassing! I usually forget something at home and have to improvise when we get to work, but thankfully, they don't really look too hard at their employees.

We rocked out to TIm McGraw and Taylor Swift in our 45 minute car ride, and before I knew it, we were pulling up to Human Resources, ready to tackle another day of foot pain. I climbed out of the car and looked at Rose who was reclining her seat. "Rose, what are you doing?" i asked. "I don't work until noon. Have fun working while I take a nice, long, nap." she said, flashing me her signature smile. I opened the door and was greeted with a weird sight. The place was practically empty. I looked up at the clock. It read 9:30. I still had an hour until my shift officially started. I turned around and swiped my ID Card, clocking in, and turned towards the guy working behing the counter. His name is Tyler, but it is spelt Tylor, so we all pronounce it Tylore. It's great because he hates it. He says that it makes him seem gay when he isn't, but everybody knows that he's gay. He spends all of his paychecks on TOMS and hair products... Is it not obvious?

"Hey Tylor." I said leaning on the counter, watching him type on the computer. "Hey girl. Why are you here so early?" He asked looking from the clock to me. "Mara was speeding aparently." I said. He nodded. He had seen her driving before. "So what are you doing that looks sooo exciting?" I asked. "I'm putting in the time worked sheet for all of the people that are going through training. Like, I don't understand why they can't just freaking give them ID Cards when they come in to get their uniform or something. It would save me so much time!" he said with a huff. "I can imagine." I replied. "So, how's life?" He asked. "It's alright. A lot of the same old same old." "Well at least you have a job, so that way you can kind of have a life!" he said with fake enthusiasm. "Yeah, definately. Have you seen my next weeks schedule? They have me working 6 days in a row! It's like I'm jesus!" I exclaimed. He laughed at me and shook his head. "You are something, Bella." he said smiling at me.

The day went by quickly. Before I knew it I was clocking out and walking to the car in the dark. The moon was blocked by a few clouds that were passing by, and it made everything look black. The farther away I got from the building, the harder it got for me too see the cars around me. Rose had told me that she had moved the car on her break because she wasn't suposed to park in front of HR all day. Lets just say, she wasnt a happy camper. I can still remember the way that she looked as I passed her while I was walking to break. My thoughts turned back to the present when I reached the car. As I went to open the door, I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I peered out into the darkness, looking to see if there was anyone there, or if it was just my imagination. There was nothing in sight, so I slowly turned back towards the car and opened the door, setting my purse inside. I sat down and turned to shut the door, and jumped as Rose screamed, "BOO!." My heart was still racing when I chased after her, trying to smack her.

We drove away that night laughing, and blasting our song by Taylor Swift, and I could have sworn that I saw someone standing in the shadows, watching us.

Hey everyone! Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know if you liked it or hated it! Have a fantastic day/night/life lol:)


	2. Odd Feelings

Weeks went by. Every day seemed to be the exact replica of the last. I would wake up, rush, almost be late, run in and realize that I had 15 minutes to kill, joke around with the same people, and then endure the worst work that i had ever done in my life. I had to deal with screaming children and incompetent parents. It was hell. "Why didn't you quit?" You must be wondering. Well I'm not even sure why myself. It was my first job and I enjoyed having money which in turn gave me freedom. I was incredibly stupid, and it cost me.

There was one particular day that felt off from the moment that I opened my eyes. I walked into work, tired and feeling a bit crabby, but I was determined to let it not influence the way that I treated everyone around me.

I walked around the corner of the Human Resources building and ran right into none other than Edward Cullen in the flesh. We both stumbled backwards and I found myeself once again captivated by his stunning green eyes that looked darker and darker the more that I looked into them. "I am so sorry!" He said grasping my shoulders. "I'ts alright. I should've watched where I was going." I responded. "No. Honestly, it was my fault." He said. "Well, don't worry about it." I replied heading towards the wingover. I couldn't believe that he had been gone for weeks and then he just suddenly showed up right in front of my face. Literally.

I threw my purse into my locker and headed into the building where I knew that we would be having our meeting. I sat in an empty chair in the back corner of the room not really wanting to speak to anyone, but I guess that I looked very aproachable because right after my butt hit the hard plastic of the chair, someone was sitting right next to me. I turned to look whoever it was in the face and tell them to leave me alone, but I was met with a very rambunctious Seth. He was aparently pretty good friends with Edward, but had a reputation for blowing every single situation way out of proportion.

His leg was bouncing up and down and I could tell that whatever he had to say was going to be very interesting. He was just like a little kid, even though he was 17 years old. I could only imagine how crazy he is when he is in a candy store... "So I saw you bumping into Edward. Do you and him have a thing? Is there something going on with you two? You totally want to make out with him don't you?" He said in lighting speed. I could barely make out the words that were coming out of his mouth. It took me longer to process everything than it did for him to move on to the person that was next to him, which in this case was none other than, you guessed it, Edward!

"So I was talking to Bella and she like totally wants to make out with you!" I heard him say. My jaw hit the floor. How the hell did he get that out of my complete silence? I have absolutely no idea. Edward just looked up at me with wide eyes, cracked a smile, and turned his attention towards the supervisors that had just walked through the door. I went through the entire meeting wishing that it would be over so that I could just tell him that Seth was imagining things.

The clock ticked by slowly and before I knew it, we were getting our clipboard and being told what rides we would be going too. I was being sent to Thunder Canyon Unload, which was the exit to a water ride. All I would basically be doing the entire day was sitting on my butt and watching monitors. It's probably the worst place to be.

I tried to catch Edward on his way out, but he practically ran out the door. I walked up to Seth who was joking around with Alice and a few others that I hadn't met yet. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around slowly and remarked, "Oh look! It's the girl that has a crush on Edwarrrrrd!" I raised an eyebrow at him and pulled him away from his friends. "Why did you tell him that? And why did you say that to your friends?" I asked him. "I was just messing around. Don't worry about it. He knows that it was just a joke. Don't be so crazy!" He replied. "You better be right." I said. "Trust me. I am." He smiled, turned around and headed out the door.

I walked through the park on my way to my station slowly, taking everythig it. This was the calm before the storm. I could see the line at the front gate forming, but it wasn't too overwhelming. After all, it was suposed to rain all day, and everyone just wanted to stay indoors and cuddle by a fire with a fuzzy blanket and a book. I definately wanted to be there at that moment, but I did love my job.

The entire morning went by in a flash. I was mostly sitting and singing to myself to pass the time. Once in a while someone would come floating down on a raft and I would talk to them for about two seconds, and then I would be back on my own missing human contact. I was relieved when I realized that I would be getting my lunch break soon. I was staring into the monitors daydreaming when out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. I jumped a little bit on my stool when I realized that it was Edward.

"Can I come in?" He asked. "Uh, sure!" I said lifting my hands up in the air. I fumbled around, not sure of what to do while he grabbed the clipboard off of its hook and signed in. "So, has anything happened so today?" He asked. "Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary. It's just been really slow." I replied. He locked eyes with me, looked around and said, "So, nobody is here. Do you want to make out?" My jaw dropped. I didn't know what to say, but thankfully I had time to think about what to tell him, because an empty raft got stuck and I had to go and pull it out.

I reached around the railing and grabbed a hold of the side of the raft and started to pull it towards me. "Don't fall in Bella! You might hurt your head, and then we won't be able to make out anymore!" I heard Edward say. Any attraction that I had for him flew right out the window. I couldn't believe that those words were coming out of his mouth. I turned around, looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Look, Edward, I don't like you that way. Seth was just joking around earlier. He didn't mean it." I said in a rush. He just smiled at me. "Alright. Well you have a thirty five minute break. Have fun!" He said walking over and sitting on the stool. I just walked out towards the break room, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"I can not believe that he just said that to you!" My supervisor Kate said. I had been talking to her about it the entire time that I was on break. I looked down at my watch and realized that I had five minutes until I had to be back at TC (Thunder Canyon). "Ugh, now I have to go back." I said with a sigh. "I'll walk with you." Kate said. As we were walking past Corkscrew I was thinking of things that I could say to Edward in order to get him out of their faster, when she stopped me. "I know how you can avoid him! You will go hide out in the line for Cork, and I will go relieve him, and by the time that you come back, he will be gone and you wont have to deal with him!" She said. I gave her a hug and said, "Thank you so much! You are the best!" "Anytime." She responded.

I waited at the exit, just telling people to have a good day, while waiting for the five minutes to be over. I got several weird looks from the person who was operating the ride, but I didn't mind. I was just staying out of an awkward situation. I cautiously walked down the path to the station, hoping and praying the Edward was gone.

When I got to the little shed like building that it was in, I peeked through the window and was relieved to see that just Kate was there. I asked her if I could come in and she said yes. "Thank you so much for doing this for me! I just wouldn't know what to say to him." I said as she handed me the clipboard. "Really, it's no problem. It kept me from having to go give Aro a bathroom break." She said while she rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'd do anything to get away from him. I understand. Bye!" I said as she walked out the door.

Aro was, and is probably the most annoying person that you will ever meet in your life. He is rude to everyone, even if they are doing you a favor like giving you a ride to work every day. To top it all off he has a sister named Victoria that is like the devil incarnate. She is half deaf, so she is yelling all of the time, and is the rudest person besides her brother. It is absolute hell when you have them together. Rose used to give them rides to school, and every day they would have iced coffees. Well, Rose's car started to smell really bad, and we just thought that it was because we needed to clean it out and we always put it off, but the day that we did, we realized that there were coffees that had fallen under the seats and spilled and they had started molding. Lets just say, they don't speak with us anymore.

The sun came out right as I started working, and it seemed like everyone couldn't get enough of the water ride. Right when I thought that things were going good, I had to call for maintenance and we had to temporarily stop. Thankfully everyone was really nice about it and the problem was resolved by the time that my manager got to the ride. He walked in and said, "Hi!" with more enthusiasm then I have ever heard before with one word.

"Maintenance checked everything out and said that we were good to go." I said while doing my security sweep to make sure that everything was cleared so that I could send a raft up the lift hill. "Alright." He said. I sent a boat and practically glued my eyes to the monitors because this was my boss. I had to do a good job. He walked up next to me and leaned against the bars. It was then that I noticed that Kate was with him standing by the gate.

"So. Edward." he said. "What's going on with him?" He added. I knew that Kate had told him about what had happened. "Um, he just made me really uncomfortable when he came to give me a break today. He asked me if I wanted to make out, and I told him no, because that is just not okay. I don't even understand why he would say that at work. He knows better." I said, not taking my eyes off of the screen. "Well, like you said, that isn't okay. If he continues doing things like this I want you to tell me, okay?" He said. "I will." I replied. He got a call over the radio and with that him and Kate were leaving, telling me hasty goodbyes and muttering about how Spin Cycle was down again.

The rest of the day went by so quickly and before I knew it, I was doing closing procedures and walking towards HR to clock out that night. When I opened the door I smacked it right into Tylor. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I said walking in and shutting the door. I gave him a hug, hoping to god that he was okay. "It's alright Bella! It just barely missed my dick! You were lucky." He replied. "Really, I am sorry." I said again. "Bella, it's fine. Dont worry about it." He responded. "Have a good night alright!" he added while he walked out the door. "Bye!" I said.

I turned around and saw Rose sitting down next to none other than Edward, chatting up a storm. I walked over and said, "Hey Rose! Are you ready to go?" "Yeah! Lets split!" She replied. "Bye Edward!" She said waving at him as she walked out the door. I was right on her heels, but as I was halfway out the doorI heard someone call my name. "Bella!" I turned around and there was Edward, right in front of me. For some reason, something made me feel uncomfortable. "I'll see you tomorrow right?" he said. "Yeah, well bye!" I replied turning back around. "Goodnight Bella." I heard him say.

When we pulled out of the parking spot and started driving away, I looked behind us and saw him standing in the middle of the road smiling in my direction.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that it has been so long! Life has taken so much out of me lately! I have lost two friends and a lady that was basically my grandmother growing up. Anyways! I have been in good spirits these past few days because, of a special someone that could possibly be my Edward in the future! I love it when you guys PM me or Review, so please do!**

**Sending you all of my love,**

**Ashley**


End file.
